My Cherry Blossom
by rosuto kodomo
Summary: This fanfic is basically my version of what happens after the play in the Sakura Wars movie. It is also shoujo ai yuri so if you don’t like that sort of thing don’t bother reading it. The rating was given because of mild language and sexual reference and


I do not own Sakura Wars or any of its characters. Everything in quotes from "Because, because I…" to "We've laughed together" was simply borrowed as reference for people who did not see the movie.

The dialogue from the play continued to stream through Lachette's mind…

"Because, because I hold you so dear, I must slay you, princess."

"But, why? Why must you?"

"What other reason do I need? You are already mine to do as I please. As your king should I not do as I please, princess? You are powerless before me. I hold your life in my hands. What delight, such pleasure I take in knowing this."

She remembered how much she had meant every word of it…

"To think that I would be treated in such a manner by the very one who confesses love to me. I wonder if it could be that you are under some sort of spell."

"Let it be known my heart is dominated by deep—deep— by a heart full of hatred."

"A heart full of hatred? But why? You who possesses all?"

"I held power over everything! Alas, people knew not what my heart held and they deserted me as do you! One who blossoms so! But I—I was born a king and just because I had everything no one could begin to understand the torment I suffered in losing everything! My aim was to be more noble, more powerful, than all of the others, even after selling my soul to the demons of the land I endured to protect my dignity."

She clenched her fists and fought against the tears that threatened passage.

"That can't be, as noble as you are, you would never partake—."

"I am mired in mud. My heart is hideously warped now and so my heart is now filled with spite!"

_How could I have been so full of hatred..? _

"Wait! I beg of you if only for a brief moment we shared a dream with one another."

"Perhaps…what of it?"

"Our shared dreams combined become the future."

"What is your reason for reminding me of this!"

"We've laughed together, fought, and dreamed together and you and I have shared even more than that, we've appreciated this place and I—I and I—you see, I—I love you so!"

The words violently shot through her mind. Why did she care so much? It was merely a play. She rehearsed it and listened to Sakura speak those words—those beautiful words—many times before. Why was it so different now?

She used to be the captain of the Star Division unit. Everything was always about rationality and efficiency. How could she let something as petty as… friendship get in her way! With a frustrated moan, she removed the last piece of her clothing, wrapped her towel around her, and headed towards the shower.

"And just who the hell made you the judge of _my _performance!"

She could hear Hanna and Sumire arguing down the hall.

"I'm just saying that you could have been a little more enthusiastic!" Sumire yelled just before mumbling "Or at least a little more feminine."

Hanna looked at Sumire with fuming eyes.

"What? I was just saying would it kill you to wear a dress?"

"Feminine, huh! Well, I apologize for not being a prissy little b—"

Hanna's words were cut off at the site of Lachette walking down the hall in nothing but a towel. Her eyes slowly trailed down from the top of her head to her bottom and back up again.

"Well, that explains it." Sumire said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't wear a dress cause you're probably too busy staring up everyone else's."

Hanna's faced turned a bright shade of pink as she stormed away without another word.

Lachette was greatly disappointed when she saw that Orihime, Iris, Kohran, and Leni were already there. She was hoping for some peaceful alone time in the bath so she quietly concealed herself and waited for the girls to leave. The wait was longer than she expected and she grew quite impatient until Kohran mentioned her name.

"So was it just me or did Lachette get a little…I don't know…weird, tonight?"

"What do you mean?" asked Orihime.

"Well, first of all she mixed up the words."

"Oh that's just Lachette. She was always all about perfection back when we were in the Star division. She probably changed it around to make it better."

Iris and Leni both nodded in agreement.

"But what about her reaction towards Sakura? I mean I know she's a great actress but when Sakura said 'I love you so' it was almost like her entire body froze. I think that might have been a little more than just a yearning for perfection."

"So what are you saying?" asked Orihime even though she knew the answer.

"I don't know…maybe…maybe I'm just tired. Besides I wouldn't want to imply anything."

Lachette sank down in the shadow of the large pillar and sighed. In a matter of minutes, the girls were out of the bath and it was all hers for the taking. She waited for them to walk off in their separate directions before stepping into the bathroom.

_Hmm…how do I do this again?_

It had been so long since she took a Japanese style bath.

_Oh, yes. I soap up over here by the stool then I have a choice of washing off in either the bath or under the shower, right? Yeah, that must be it. A bath would be nice._

She removed her towel then turned on the shower. She soaped the wash cloth until it lathered completely then began to wash herself. Once her body was covered in bubbles she placed the cloth over the stool and started towards the bath. She was two feet away from the bath when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and breasts pressed firmly against her back. A shock of both fear a pleasure struck her when she heard Sakura's voice.

"Lachette, what are you doing?"

She quickly spun around and pulled away from her grip.

"W-what are you talking about!"

Sakura giggled in reply. "Sorry, if I startled you. It's just that you were climbing into the bath and you're all covered in soap. You're supposed to wash off under the shower first. Don't you remember?"

Lachette's mind was so bewildered with fright, she could barely contain herself.

"Heh, silly me! I—uh— totally forgot. Umm…okay so thanks for warning me. You can go right ahead back to your room and I'll be fine."

The words were flying out of her mouth in such a maniacal way that Sakura simply stared at her with a look of confusion.

"Oh, I didn't come here just to warn you. I'm going to take a bath."

Lachette's flow of oxygen seemed to stop dead in its tracks.

"Oh, yea, of course. You do that. I'll just be over here."

She walked over to the shower opposite Sakura's and rinsed herself off. As she climbed into the bath, she couldn't help but sneak a peek of Sakura's form standing under the running water. She sat in the bath and waited for Sakura to join her.

"Ahh…" Sakura said satisfyingly. "The water feels so good. I think a bath is always the best thing to do after a performance. Don't you?"

"Umm…yeah. They're great."

Lachette's feelings were simply unbearable. She had never felt this way before. She just had to get out of there.

"Well, sorry, Sakura but I have to go."

"What? But I was hoping you would relax with me. We had the biggest parts in the play."

"I know but I have to leave. I'm—uh— tired."

"But—I."

Lachette quickly wrapped her towel around her and practically ran out of the bathroom.

_She's acting so strangely. _Sakura thought to herself before she climbed out of the bath and headed towards her room.

Well, everyone? What do you think? Yeah, I know. It sucked but I did try. Can I at least get credit for that? I'm not sure how long it will be before the next chapter is up not that you're looking forward to it -- but I'll start it right away. Please review. I take all kinds of criticism good and bad. I'll also answer anyone questions you might have. Bye and thanks for reading.

-rosuto warabe


End file.
